West City
The City of the Western Shore Short Ideas on West-City =Population= Those who breath *'The Mayor - Roberto Villano' first Hispanic elected mayor of West City, progressive,pragmatic, a professor-like figure, calm and determined, a man who has a lot to prove, many obligations and a talent for compromise. He is in his first term of office and is willing and ready to learn and to listen. *'The City Attorney - Jonathan Rockwards' a tough Law & Order man, lawyer by training, famous for his anti-gang policies and his hard stance on corruption in the police force. Smooth, determined and very ambitious, serving this third term, he is admired and envied by many. What does it matter if certain individuals accuse him of staffing his administration and the police with people dedicated to a certain cause...after all, the appointment process is transparent, isn'it ? *'The King of Mirrors - Francis Riontis' Octogenarian, ruthless, taciturn, loved by his shareholders, feared and revered by his employees, shrouded in privacy, Francis Riontis, maverik TV and movie picture companies raider is at the appex of power in this city of dreams and nightmares. He controls two of the biggest producers of images on earth - American Pictures Inc. and United Motions Inc. - whose works entrances the minds of tens of millions across the entire globe while his Sonis Musical Inc. plays the tone to those dreams. He is after money as the devil is after souls, relentlessly, patiently, ruthlessly. Small wonder he crushes movie and internet privacy as well as those who spread these nasty rumors about the strange and tragic deaths of his three wifes. Those who do breath, but can choose to do otherwise, if they want so *'Smythee' Regional Director of the Pacific Northern American Region of the Syndicate, clever and cool, he dominates the mindworkers community of West City. Or does he ? Well, it does not matter. If he does not now, he will, soon, and for the greater good of all. The Enlightened's, the Sleeper's and ... well, the rest. He controlls SICC and ... others. *'Ms.Adriane' Controller of the Pacific Northern American Region of the Syndicate. Disciplined, devoted and efficient - a perfect second in command, sternly posing as SICC's COO & Head of Human Ressources. Rumours has it the black-haired, petite 40 something who often manning SICC during Smythee's absence is also Smythee's lover, chief enforcer and chief internal intelligencer, his chief rival, a product of the fabled Titrax Lunar Clone Factory of the Progenitor Convention and a lot more. All of this information is unproven and presumably slanderous. On an emotional side, Ms. Adriane is a rather withdrawn character, however, it is apparent that she knows what she does... And those who do not breath * Lucia: Pale faced, sporting an interesting spider tatoo on her neck, Master of the Anarchs of West City, she is a Caitif, she walks the paths of pleasure and to hell with the rest. She likes white tulips, Joe Cocker and Blood type A-. Category:Crisis Team 7